Generally attitude control of a vehicle in low gravity environments is obtained using, for example, propulsion, control moment gyroscopes, reaction wheels and momentum wheel platforms. Attitude control using propulsion results in coarse control that is generally not suitable for positioning a vehicle, having a precision pointing system, with high lateral angular acceleration for moving a precision pointing system between points within a small angular field of regard (e.g. an area of interest) and then moving the precision pointing system through large angles in up to three axes at reduced agility to reposition and reorient the vehicle in another area of interest. Control moment gyroscopes are agile and provide efficient torque and momentum but control moment gyroscopes are expensive. Reaction wheels provide uniform control in three axes, and can be biased efficiently in a single axis. However, reaction wheels require significant power to operate. Further, when multiple reaction wheels are required to meet high torque and momentum demands in two axes, increasing the number of reaction wheels is seen to provide diminishing returns when used in a pyramid configuration. Momentum wheel platforms with up to two degrees of freedom (e.g. tip/tilt motion) provide for high acceleration in two axes but their momentum storage is limited by the angular travel of the platform and the wheel sizing.